From the earliest times, water has been used not only for drinking but for many purposes. Among others, water accounts for a majority of a human body as a constituent. Therefore, water is essential to a human body and has an extremely important role. In terms of the importance of water, the same is true of other living bodies.
Water generally used includes tap water, natural mineral water, and processed water such as purified water. As drinking water, tap water and natural mineral water are usually used. Of these, natural mineral water may be taken as it is. With respect to tap water, however, water treating chemicals such as chloride of lime and, sometimes, impurities are contained therein. Accordingly, a water purifier is frequently used to eliminate these matters.
Basically, however, a water purifier is designed to remove odor of chloride of lime or rust of a water pipe by means of activated charcoal and/or to remove impurities or contaminants using a special filter. Therefore, such a water purifier is not designed to modify characteristics of water itself.
In recent years, it has been known that by taking so-called "cluster water" which has small clusters of water molecules, metabolic function of a human body is improved. In view of this, various methods have been developed to obtain smaller clusters of water molecules.
As examples of such cluster water, there may be mentioned high frequency reduced water, magnetically processed water, electron water and acid or alkaline electrolytic water. In processing to obtain any of these, water molecules are oscillated using electric or magnetic energy to thereby render clusters of water molecules smaller.
The conventional methods are, indeed, effective in rendering clusters smaller. To enhance metabolic function of a human body, however, it is important that specific heat capacity and thermal conductivity are increased when water is ingested in the human body. In any of the above-mentioned conventional cluster waters, there is a problem that this point is not taken into consideration at all.